Dromite
Dromites are a race of small, psionic monstrous humanoids resembling halflings with compound eyes and chitinous skin that dwell underground. They are known to primarily reside in various locations under the continent of Sarlona. History Dromites were first encountered by humans on the continent of Sarlona. Their city-hives exist under various lands of Sarlona, including known communities under Adar, Riedra, and Syrkarn. Some dromites have been killed or taken as slaves by the Inspired, and there is a strain of militant opposition to surface-dwellers among certain communities of dromites. Dromite slaves toil in Dar Qat on the eastern coast of Xen'drik. Dromites control many of the khyber dragonshards accessible in Sarlona, and individual settlements may trade these for other goods as necessary. Dromites are considered the origin for the soulbow psionic tradition, and have turned those powers against the Inspired who seek to conquer them. Appearance & Personality Dromites appear to be small androgynous buglike humanoids. Apart from their Grand Queen and Elected Consort they do not have gender or sexual characteristics. Dromites are often impatient, and may not be the best at judging a situation before diving in headfirst. Abilities Dromites are naturally psionic creatures. They have blindsight, and can track creatures using their antennae. Each dromite has an exterior layer of chitin that grants them resistant to a single energy type. They also possess the ability to cast energy ray ''keyed on that same energy. Society from the Expanded Psionics Handbook.]] Dromite society is entirely without sex and gender save for their Grand Queens and Elected Consorts. These two individuals are selected every year from prominent dromites within the city-hive to form a single breeding pair and populate the new generation of dromites. The Grand Queen and Elected Consort for each city-hive are often consumed by the need to keep the race populous, and rarely issues proclamations as other rulers would. Dromites form bonds with one another called "life bonds." These life bonds often include more than two dromites. Life bonds cycle in new members as the older dromites age and die. These life bonds bear some resemblance to parents in a family, and will raise young dromites and have them adopt the life bond name. Life bonds include members across the different castes of dromite society. Dromite society is divided among four distinct castes, as connected to the type of energy they are resistant to and manifest through their ''energy ray psionic ability. * Members of the Fire Caste have strong emotions and big hearts. * Members of the Ice Caste are methodical and precise to a fault. * Members of the Voice Caste are performers above all else and love to sing. * Members of the Glimmer Caste are restless and tireless chasers of their goals. Religion Dromites generally worship no gods, and prefer to reserve their reverence for their Grand Queen and her Elected Consort. In spite of this, a few dromites have joined with the Path of Light. Lands Dromites reside in structures they call city-hives beneath the surface of the world. Many of these city-hives are secret. The only known city-hives of dromites in Eberron exist below Sarlona. Many of these communities are not in contact with one another, and some are even militantly opposed to any contact from surface-dwellers. Several city-hives below Sarlona are known by those above: * [[Zi’til’natek|'Zi’til’natek']] is a large city-hive under Adar that maintains good relations with the kalashtar and humans of the land above as well as with the Summit Road. * Talcheka is a city-hive known to trade with the ogre village of Mokush in the Riedran province of Borunan near Syrkarn. * Nar’zix is a city-hive under Syrkarn that bears a grudge against surface-dwellers. They distribute tainted khyber dragonshards to merchants. Notable Personalities * Kelki, Summit Guide: Kelki is a dromite wilder who is overly fond of fire, and works as a Summit Guide of Adar along with the elan Murephan. References Category:Small Humanoids Category:Creatures with the Psionic subtype Category:Creatures found in Khyber Category:Psionic Creatures Category:Creatures found in Sarlona Category:Creatures found in Adar Category:Creatures found in Syrkarn Category:Creatures found in Riedra Category:Monstrous Humanoids